La luz del poder
by RyamaThesela
Summary: Lee es una historia de Mirai Trunks y todo lo que a sufrido en el futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Trunks Briefs, provengo de la línea del tiempo alternativa desde muy pequeño he sufrido tragedias que no te puedes imaginar las cuales callaba, cuando recién iniciaba como guerrero mi gran orgullo era el que me orillaba a seguir de pie para combatir a C-17 a C-18, era él la única persona que me brindaba la mano mi gran maestro Gohan Son.

Pero como sabrán la historia con él tuvo un final algo trágico el cual me sigue doliendo pues había sido alguien que me marcara, era el año cerca 779 aproximadamente yo tenía 14 años cuando escuchaba a mamá mencionar que Gohan era el único guerrero disponible quienes les hacía frente a aquellos androides, cada día que pasaba yo me sentí con mucha impotencia al saber y no poder ayudar ya que poseía sangre de aquel orgulloso príncipe Vegeta.

Decidí jugar con fuego yendo hacia donde el entrenaba, de primeras no lo vi así que me puse a entrenar yo solo o eso supuse, lo único que sabía era volar y no era exactamente muy diestro en eso era muy torpe cada golpe que daba dejaba espacio como para ser blanco fácil y ser derrotado, al parecer mamá le había brindado una maquina especial era un robot el cual inteligentemente daba golpes el cual decidí prender no tarde más en prenderlo en que ya me había dado una paliza pero así seguí si un simple robot me daba una paliza iba a ser algo diferente con los androides.

Tanto era mi concentración en querer ganar si quiera una partida con ese robot que no vi a Gohan parado frente a mí, cuando volteaba a verlo este le dio algo de risa por aquellos movimientos torpes e infantiles. –Go…— No tarde más en decir más que ya me había dado un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, Gohan solo se fue alarmado para revisarme era que estaba hinchada, lo cual se echaba a reír de mí. —Eso no es gracioso me duele. — Dije de forma quejumbrosa mientras que el solo se ponía de pie.

—¿Qué haces aquí Trunks?. — Me dijo tras darme la mano yo lo tome algo apenado, mi mirada se posaba en otro lado. —Gohan; quiero que seas mi maestro y me entrenes estoy cansado de saber que no puedo hacer nada que constantemente mi madre se mortifique, quiero ver un futuro y eres el mejor guerrero o el único que puedes enfrentarlos, quiero hacerlo a tu lado por ti y por mi madre. — Le dije mientras recibí una ligera palmada en mi cabeza como cuando tenía 8 años, el mayor solo me daba una ligera sonrisa amable lo cual me hizo irritar pues quizás me estaba precipitando a su respuesta.

—¿Crees poderlo hacer?, te faltan muchos meses para alcanzar mi ritmo, no te puedo llevar a un campo de batalla si caes de esa forma. — Quise replicar pero me hizo un gesto de que no le diera una respuesta, solo dejaba salir un ligero sonido impotente al saber que hasta Gohan quería que yo me quedara sin hacer nada en cierto modo había una gran decepción en mí.

—Sabes; me trae recuerdos de cuando el señor Piccoro me entrenaba por el contrario yo no deseaba fortalecerme, ahora que lo pienso me gustaría que estuviera a mi lado para seguir peleando, entiendo su sentimientos hacia mí. — No entendía eso de los sentimientos quizás se debía a como lo dijo mi madre que Piccoro era como el padre adoptivo de Gohan cuando el señor Gokú andaba entrenando.

—No seré flexible contigo Trunks, vas a superarme dentro de unas semanas. — Mascullaba mientras yo lo miraba sorprendido ante eso. —Pero…— Negó ligeramente con toda la confianza que tenía como guerrero. —No te preocupes por la respuesta que le vas a dar a tu madre yo lo haré. —

Al parecer había dicho que iba a hacer algo pero nunca entrenarme al 100%, mi madre había accedido solo por el hecho de que era la última esperanza para luego ir al futuro y dar aquella medicina que se había desarrollado después de que el señor Gokú había muerto.

Tras aquel escabullida que nos dimos para entrenar Gohan me daba entrenamiento desde lo más básico lo cual me hizo hacerme ver como un tonto novato, hasta lo más duro, así pasaron por lo menos 3 semanas las cuales no pude ni sentir por lo mismo de que Gohan no me dejaba descansar del todo.

—Bien Trunks creo que te has ganado unos días para hacer lo que quieras. — El mayor me estaba hablando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo como si ya hubieran ellos muerto. — Pero maestro Gohan…— Le me volteaba a ver con frialdad parecía que no le gustaba que le levantara la voz en cierta forma no debía era irrespetuoso por ser mi superior y maestro.

—Trunks; sé que quieres vengar a toda la gente que ha muerto ante tus ojos, a tu padre ya sea por otros motivos pero relájate, se lo que es bueno para ti. — Me dijo al dar una ligera patada que no había visto venir y me hizo caer de golpe al pasto. —Lo ves, relájate no puedes hacer nada de un día para otro y este lugar es lo mejor para que lo hagas. — No pude negarme y aceptar eso, era tanto mi orgullo que deseaba ya ir a hacerlo pero si el me daba eso era un no, pues solo iba a traer algo de dificultades.

Me quedaba pensando en si algo ayudaba que fuese aquel futuro distante donde mi padre y el señor Gokú tenían aún existencia, alzaba mi vista para solo dar vuelta tras vuelta en aquella pregunta sin respuesta. —¿En qué piensas?, no te ha ni distraído, creo que me comeré lo que te corresponde. — El mayor me estaba haciendo broma tan pesada porque no había terminado de hacer la cena, lo cual parpadee para darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, parecía estofado o algo así. —No; yo solo no te vas a quedar con mi comida entiende, maestro…— El mayor como siempre me trataba de brindar algo de seguridad. — Dime Trunks, siempre voy a ser Gohan no tengo el titulo para llamarme maestro, anda ten. —

Me daba distintas porciones pequeñas de cosas nutritivas más aparte aquel estofado, pensé muy dentro de mí que estaba siendo muy pesado con él, por ello comenzaba a sonreírle. —Nada, solo pensaba en si no podemos derrotar a los androides, ¿piensas ir conmigo al pasado?. — Me detuve un poco tratando de servirle un poco de té al mayor, su sonrisa era típica de una victoria aun no consumada. —Trunks; tu madre la está construyendo para ti, en dado caso es mejor que tu vayas y yo me quede a su lado. —

Esa respuesta no me la estaba esperando yo estaba deseando ir a su lado, luego de una manera u otra llego otro pensamiento. —¿Por qué cuidar de ella?. — Mi mirada se había puesto gélida esperando la respuesta del saiyajin mayor.

No me puse a mirar que era por el hecho de él iba a seguir luchando por aquellos que no podían, —Quiero seguir protegiendo a las personas, tu eres más fuerte que yo o lo serás, sé que quieres conocer al señor Vegeta. — "mientes", pensaba mientras rechinaba mis dientes del coraje, la sensación era como en aquellos entrenamientos que quería que me convirtiera en super saiyajin y no lo pude lograr, expulsaba algo de mi ki a lo tonto mientras el mayor me veía sin comprender del todo mi sentimiento de celos, ¿estaban saliendo él y mi madre?, mi madre siempre mencionaba con orgullo que tenía que mantener la sangre saiyajin ya que éramos 2 guerreros existentes en este vasto universo.

No me importo irme de aquel lugar, supuse que Gohan al no comprender ese estado no me iba a seguir, me aleje a unas cuantas islas que estaba alrededor, no pude evitar hacer mi berrinche propio al no comprender dicho sentimiento de coraje también era algo infantil, pero me estaba haciendo a una idea errada estaba imaginando más de mi cuenta, luego de tranquilizarme me senté viendo aquellas estrellas era un poco difícil pensar que estaba en una época que poco a poco los seres humanos estábamos siendo cazado por unos androides, suspiraba así me quede por un largo rato pensando que era la única persona por la cual luchaba aparte de mi madre, el sentimiento no se calmaba al sentir que mi corazón palpitaba violentamente. —Demonios. —

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido así, tampoco no era muy de mi comportarme de aquellas formas, en ese momento recordaba aquella conversación con mamá acerca de mi padre lo cual me hizo que me sacara una leve sonrisa. —Eso es. — Tampoco no pude percatarme de que un ki algo diferente se me acercaba, ¿Quién será?.


	2. Ocultando

Alzaba la vista si pues estaba creyendo que era Gohan, era una ilusión para mí que llegara a detectar mi "ki", quería que se preocupara o me dijera algo pero no me fuera a regañar con solo verlo me daba ganas de echarme encima y abrazarlo. —Go..han— Dije tras ver que no era la vestimenta del mayor dando unos ligeros pasos hacia atrás en forma de defensa. —Vaya si es el chiquillo que siempre esta con Gohan. — Rechine los dientes al escuchar la voz del androide de cabello oscuro, al seguir dando pasos tras me encontré con un pequeño muro suave, me detuve en seco poniéndome aún más nervioso. —Que atrevido eres maldito mocoso. — La voz de la mujer androide me hizo que me pusiera tieso no podía pensar.

—Vaya, siempre te pasa cosas malas 18, ahora los chiquillos te meten mano. — La rubia solo hizo una mirada gélida hacia el androide. — No molestes 17, no es tan malo claro si no fuese tan enano. — El mayor de los gemelos solo dejaba salir un pequeño sonido de rabia al verse celoso de mí, quería articular alguna palabra elevar mi ki para que llegara Gohan, luego de morderme los labios encontré la ligera forma de despertar de aquel letargo.

—Alto allí. — En cuanto me quise echar a volar hizo que yo me desconcentrara perdiendo el equilibrio, no sabía volar del todo bien, miles de pulsaciones estaban en mi corazón ahora que veía a ambos sonriendo de aquella forma retorcida. —Eres importante para ese chico, ¿Por qué no nos permites jugar contigo. — Negaba con la cabeza no quería ser carga para Gohan y no dude en dar un puñetazo el cual fui bloqueado por el pelinegro. —Wow; mira 18 no es un chiquillo indefenso sabe pelear, pero no por mucho jajaja. — No dudo en hacerme caer con un puñetazo en el estómago el cual me hizo que se me fuera el aire, en ese momento pensaba que estaba todo perdido hasta que escuche la voz de Gohan pero había sido inútil porque me había desplomado.

—En la capsula corp. —

—Mil disculpas Bulma, no pude hacer nada. — La voz alterada de Gohan se escuchaba en el cuarto donde mamá preparaba la máquina del tiempo. —Descuida él está fuera de peligro, tiene un maestro muy bueno y se de ante mano que por más que quiera prohibir que ambos se vayan a pelear; ustedes tarde o temprano se van a ir tienen sangre de guerrero. — Mi madre como siempre se centraba en arreglar todo hasta el mínimo detalle se había acostumbrado a tener cualquier charla mientras ensamblaba cualquier máquina.

—Sigo pensando que me gustaría que Trunks fuese chica para que siguiera la genética de los saiyajines, son buenos amantes y buenos defensores de la tierra. — Mencionaba con descaro la científica al ver a Gohan con un leve sonrojo. —Vamos Bulma no es necesario sigo diciendo que eres joven. —Negaba con la cabeza al levantarse y prender un cigarrillo. —Sabes que tengo respeto hacia Vegeta, igual creo que Trunks no toleraría que fueses su padre, es mejor callar, prefiero un día hacer una máquina y tú sabes todo queda entre saiyajines, no dudo que Trunks me dé nietos lindos con la persona que amo. — Fue unos cuantos minutos de silencio incomodo hasta que me levante y los miraba no había escuchado nada ni sospechaba.

—Trunks; no deberías estar de pie. — Me estaba agarrando de la pared y sonreí ligeramente después de que Gohan me tomo para que me sentara en la silla. —Lo siento mamá me duele todo por estar en cama, ¿Cuánto llevo así?. — Miraba a ambos en especial de que Gohan estaba muy serio estaba más pálido que de costumbre. —Fueron dos días, seguro tienes hambre comamos todos. — Gohan solo afirmaba era como si me hubiera despertado a una hora inadecuada como si algo no estuviera bien, pero no hice mucho caso omiso para esa sensación.

—Que aproveche. — Mencionaba el mayor al comer como era típico de cualquier saiyajin, no había platica ni nada por el estilo, el silencio era incomodo hasta que; —Tu madre te ha dado permiso para que sigas entrenando lo básico, por no saber volar bien te hicieron eso, creo que necesitas más entrenamiento estricto. — Dejé un momento el plato para querer explicar. —Exactamente no fue eso, me tomaron desprevenido, no pude aumentar mi ki lo siento…—

Al mayor no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo dándome unas pequeñas palmadas en mi cabeza. —No te preocupes Trunks me alegro que estés bien, eres la luz de la esperanza pronto vamos a poder derrotar a esos androides y quizás no tengas que ir al pasado. — El mayor me trataba de dar seguridad pero algo me decía que no, que algo no estaba bien.

Día tras día entrenaba con el mayor y si más me daba sentimientos por él, yo quería hacer roces ligero con labios, de manos y quizás hasta de cuerpo y si mi mente era de un adolescente lleno de hormonas daba gracias que pudiera controlar bien mis ligeras e incomodas erecciones cuando estaba muy junto al mayor, también me alejaba mucho no quería sonrojarme y que este me preguntara que pasara ya que era muy despistado.

—¿Qué te pasa Trunks?, estas muy distraído. — Hice un pequeño gesto con mis manos después de sentirme nervioso evitándome sonrojar. — No, no es nada si no que pensaba en como es el pasado, sigo creyendo que sería bueno que vieras de nuevo a tu padre. — El negaba con sutilidad mientras se veía que notoriamente que pasaba saliva de forma dificultosa tras la manzana de Adán.

—Trunks; te lo repito no es necesario… aunque bueno, sería bueno que viera al señor Piccoro. — Su cara reflejaba una ligera melancolía parecía ser que su deseo era verlo y quizás abrazar a quien lo había entrenado de aquella forma tan fiera. —Bueno, al señor Piccoro, no se puedes… em…— Puse mi mano en mi barbilla pensando en que le podría decir al señor tan preciado.

El mayor solo puso una mano en mi como hacer que me detuviera y no siguiera, el siempre reflejaba tranquilidad con una mezcla de madurez cuando trataba de tema tan amargo, él iba por el sendero del guerrero por más espinoso que fuera. —Trunks;¿si miras a tu padre que le vas a preguntar?, recuerda que tu padre es una persona muy difícil ni uno de los guerreros z se ganó su cariño, no pienses que por ser su hijo él te vaya a abrazar, ¿es lo que deseas?. —

—Bueno yo…— Si deseaba si quiera un ligero reconocimiento pero a las cosas comentadas por ambos pensé que exactamente nada iba a ser color de rosa, así que opte por algún otro plan que no reflejara que pudiera dañar su orgullo de saiyajin.

—Lo estoy pensando, creo que sería solo feliz de entrenar con él, como sabes yo no herede ni una técnica de él, no sé si sea bueno o malo, claro sin ofender. —El mayor me hizo un ligero movimiento de abrazo para después despeinarme dándome luego de zapes. — Que mal amigo, eres Trunks, bueno tienes razón las técnicas que te saben son las que me enseño el señor Piccoro y mi padre así que cuando intentes ir tu puedes saber un poco de sus técnicas, pienso que Bulma sería feliz si lo traes al señor Vegeta y a mi padre. —

Esperaba ver un pequeño gesto de desánimo pero no era así. —Pensé que no te agradaba esa idea. — El mayor solo me hizo un gesto de sorpresa fingido luego de darse la vuelta. —Tu madre no me permite que te de ideas, pero me gustaría ver a tu madre sonriente ya que tiene muchas presiones por lo de la máquina, si aunque no lo creas ella tiene malestares de que no puedas usarla, por eso hazlo por ella. — Baje la vista y si era lo mejor, era un gesto de amor puro que el mayor no dejaba ver a simple vista.

—Gohan… ¿tú y mamá?... — Un ligero golpe de Gohan hizo que me hiciera para atrás. —Vamos Trunks, sigue entrenando ya falta poco. — Menciono sin darme respuesta sobre si el sentía algo por mi madre, tanto entrenar se me fue olvidando y como era costumbre los entrenamientos del mayor terminaban muy tarde.

La ciudad estaba consumida por el terror, había pocos humanos y yo estaba listo sabía volar bien pero no conseguía convertirme en saiyajin, trataba de imaginar cosas que me hiciera enojar pero no era así, yo no podía, ¿Qué necesitaba para hacerlo?, me daba impotencia así que noche tras noche casi no dormía hasta ese día…

Según el mayor estaba preparado pero sin embargo me sentí traicionado por aquel golpe, y si lo inevitable paso al verlo muerto frente a mis ojos, más me había dado coraje que nunca pude mencionar todo lo que sentí por él y que no era admiración que me convertí en aquel guerrero legendario super saiyajin, ahora él me había dejado solo a enfrentar a aquellos androides y el peso de la humanidad.

[Nota: es donde Gohan muere en la ova y que Trunks puede convertirse en saiyajin.]


	3. Mi último deseo

[nota del escritor: No tenía contemplado esto, pero debo creer que a más de uno quería verlo feliz después de todo Gohan es un amor, yo le tengo afecto como adolescente y hermano de mi pequeño Goten, bueno ya esta no me gusta mucho interrumpir en mis escritos.

Pd: hoy fue poco no quería ponerle más a la historia el siguiente cap va regresar nuestro amado Mirai Trunks relatando en primera persona.]

El no sentir dolor, el sentirse como si uno flotara en medio del mar eso es lo que se siente un cuerpo sumamente ligero y no sé por qué no puedo abrir mis ojos, "¿Qué pasa Trunks?, ¿puedes escucharme?" En eso abrí mis ojos sentí mucha paz era como la montaña Paoz todo tan limpio y con un gran césped como si acabara de llover estaba todo fresco, el olor a tierra húmeda se percibía a mas no poder y eso me relajaba, así que me levante un tanto confuso ya que no estaba Trunks y lo último que estaba recordado era que yo estaba peleando con C-17 y C-18.

"¿Qué paso?", caminaba un poco confuso pero al mismo tiempo era todo más lindo que de costumbre yo trataba de buscar mi casa según recordaba no estaba tan lejos y conocía el lugar a la perfección pero no había señales de ella, así que di media vuelta y seguir adelante hasta donde ya era visible la montaña, de pronto escuche un sonido y un ki que me alertaba y si era un ki familiar. —¿Trunks?— Miraba con atención aquel traje morado era muy típico junto a su pose. —Has crecido mucho Gohan, siento no haber estado allí en todos estos años, pero me hiciste orgulloso. — Mi sonrisa se alargó al verlo yendo directamente a mi maestro y padre adoptivo. —¡Señor Piccoro, señor Piccoro, cuanto lo siento lo quiero mucho! —

Mis lágrimas no podía guardarlas, no para él era un hecho de que ya me había visto llorando infinidad de veces y su muerte me había afectado, ese sentimiento de nudo en la garganta era un poco frustrante para mí ya que le dejaba toda la responsabilidad a Trunks de defender la tierra. —Descuida él lo va hacer bien, él es muy brillante más de lo que piensas. — Era sorprendente como sabía lo que pensaba y lo que iba a pasar con el futuro de la tierra, no pude evitar sonreír ante eso. —Es la luz de la esperanza del mundo, me alegra que sea un buen guerrero con justicia. — El mayor me dio una palmada caminando de forma lenta donde el camino se distorsionaba y se hacía estrecho, solo era ahora caminar hacia el camino de una serpiente y ver que veredicto me daba el señor Enma-sama para ir al cielo o el infierno.

—Señor Piccoro, ¿y mi padre está bien en este mundo? — El mayor solo afirmo levemente con la seriedad que se le caracterizaba. —Solo te vengo a guiar, tu padre y Vegeta siguen entrenando, van a seguir haciéndolo por el resto de sus vidas, luego reencarnaremos ya te sabes el ciclo de la vida todo lo que se murmura es verdad. — Me quedaba tranquilo al saber que mi vida no había sido en vano, que había amado por un periodo corto, defendido la tierra y ahora iba estar todo en tranquilidad.

—Muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo en vida, usted fue mi mejor amigo y mi padre adoptivo, cuando reencarne voy a pedir que usted sea mi padre, claro quiero ser un guerrero poderoso no olvide eso. — Le dije extendiendo la mano, era de momento lo último que recordaría con claridad hasta que me quedara en el lugar, pero como era debido nunca se sabía si podía reencarnar rápido o simplemente quedarme, el mayor solo me regreso el saludo desvaneciéndose por aquellos segundos.


	4. C-17

Había pasado meses desde la muerte de Gohan y yo entrenaba con un método muy similar al que le veía entrenar, mi madre hizo espacio en el refugio en el que todos estábamos bajo tierra y entrenaba con un pequeños robots que había mi madre rediseñado para mi uso, me frustraba el no enfrentarlos gracias a una promesa que le hice a mi madre y como soy un caballero no iba a romperla tenía orgullo así me había educado ella.

—Trunks; hijo… quiero descansar un poco e ir a la ciudad Pepper. — Para pronto deje todo atendiendo alarmantemente aquella petición tomándola de los hombros, negaba con lentitud como si ella fuese menor que yo. —Pero mamá sabes que la mayoría de la ciudad fue destruida hace meses, recuérdalo…— Ella simplemente quito mis manos de sus hombros y se recargo en mi pecho, ella notaba que tan temeroso estaba. —Trunks; necesitamos víveres necesitas comer y seguir entrenando para ir al pasado, también necesito ciertas refracciones de autos o lo que venga. —

Tartamudeaba en ese instante, si no era lo correcto un mal presentimiento se posaba entre mi paladar del cual nunca pude describir, al igual el otro sentimiento era como una patada en la boca del estómago. —Yo voy, no te preocupes y dime que necesitas. — Sus ojos me negaron el acceso a sus pensamientos lo cual pensé que no se iba a rendir era muy su carácter así que mi semblante trato de mostrar tranquilidad para que supiera todo.

—Está bien mamá, lo entiendo no soy un niño y tampoco soy algo más para no permitírtelo, aunque debo creer que ni mi padre tenía las riendas de tu vida. — Ella hizo un especie de sonrisa pegando en mi pecho era como decir "¿Qué comes que adivinas?, ni si quiera Vegeta me detenía", solo prometió llevarse un tipo de aparato muy similar al celular para mandar un llamado de auxilio en todo caso.

Yo encendí las noticias para saber en qué rumbo se mandaban reportes de que estaban atacando, no prestaba mucha atención pues el entrenamiento absorbía el 100% de mis capacidades pero un sonado de alerta a las 2 horas que se había ido mi madre me hizo ponerme en alerta ya que regularmente duraba 1 hora, todos los sectores subterráneos en el refugio se conectaban entre si así que no debía tardar mucho.

Malos pensamientos pasaron por mi mente al escuchar con mejor claridad las noticias y no dudar en ir al lugar más cercano que era la ciudad Pepper, y si C-17 era el que estaba haciendo un pequeño desastre, los ataques del androide cesaron al sentir mi ki este hizo una sonrisa perversa que no me había terminado de agradar.

—¿Por qué te detienes?, ¿no te estabas divirtiendo?, ¿no me atacaras?. —Le pregunte mientras el solo levitaba ya que lentamente iba hacia una pequeña tienda de 3 pisos. —Te esperaba, sabes que en la base de datos que me dio el doctor Maki Gero yo sé quién es tu familia. —

Mi presentimiento era correcto el maldito se había atrevido a posar sus manos en mi madre, —¿Qué le hiciste? — Para pronto respondí muy en alerta pero su mensajes corporales era más visible que lo siguiera pues iba con suma tranquilidad a lo que quedaba de esa tienda.

—Nada, solo me estaba divirtiendo con ella ya que es un cobro por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana. — Quedaba mudo al no comprender, luego de unos instantes recordé que estaba muy celoso cuando yo estaba muerto del miedo pues no estaba muy entrenado para hacerles frente.

—No sé a qué te refieres. — Respondí de forma gélida como si no me importara su hermana, en si no tenía el por qué hacerlo no la iba a perdonar por ser partícipe de haber matado a Gohan. —Sabes, tu madre también tiene unas muy buenas jajaja. — Había hecho señal de un pecho por lo cual me hizo hervir la sangre.

—Desgraciado. — Me le iba casi encima pero el hizo una ligera señal, este prendió la luz mostrándome en si lo que era el lugar y se trataba de una tienda para adultos, cerraba mis puños tratando de contener tanta rabia. —Ella está bien, es buen juguete descuida no le hice nada pero me tome la molesta de usarla para atraer tu atención. —

Mamá estaba semi desnuda con un ball gag y se había dignado en armar otras cosas como arneses para que ella se sostuviera en el aire, no sé si era para armar un ambiente que me frustrara o por que le iba bien a sus perversiones.

—No te atrevas a tocarla nuevamente o te juro…— Me estaba haciendo una cara como que dudaba que fuese divertido, luego de dar una nalgada al cuerpo de mi madre, él sabía que estaba haciendo por lo cual se limitó hacer que yo tratara de moverme.

—¿Qué tan fuerte te has vuelto? — Me dijo con tanta naturalidad hasta sonaba aburrido de todo, tanto que estaba yendo nuevamente hacia afuera.

—Te pregunte, ¿Qué tan fuerte te volviste?, ¿o quieres que solo resuelva mi duda?. — Volvió a preguntar de aquella forma, como había titubeado un poco no supe que contestar. —Lo suficiente para mandarte al infierno. — El solo soltó una ligera carcajada ante mi confiada respuesta, pero por ese descuido iba a pagar tan caro.

Él me estaba dando unos cuantos golpes que podía seguir sin problema estando de forma normal, luego de esos minutos que podía hacer algo le hice demostración de que ya podía convertirme en super saiyajin por lo cual el azabache dio un gran silbido como de sorpresa, su cara se deformaba con aquella sonrisa que me daba escalofrío pero no dejaba de golpearlo uno tras otra.

—Yo pensé que me ibas a dar mucha diversión pero eres igual de mediocre que tu maestro, ¿lo era verdad? —Eso me hizo aumentar más mi ki, sin darme cuenta estaba haciendo un desgaste loco de energía, por su mirada parecía que era lo que estaba tratando de hacer en un principio, el hacer que poco a poco me agotara era buena estrategia muy justa para un guerrero inexperto como yo.

—Ya, que quiero diversión. — Había estado fingiendo que mis golpes los paraba con ambas manos, pero lo hacía con una y era mucho muy rápido, a medida que pasaban los segundos era un ser más rápido lo cual dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

Uno de esos descuidos hizo que me pegara dos patadas en la boca del estómago lo cual hizo que yo cayera de rodillas, perdí mi transformación por aquellos instantes luego trate de retomarla pero el en forma de jugueteo pego de nueva cuenta. —¿Así de rápido?, pensé que eras un mejor guerrero o bueno eres mejor que el insecto de tu padre. — Me dijo yo casi estaba inconsciente tratando de levantarme pero se notaba que no me iba a dejar tregua.

—Hay bien tanta pelea aburre, sabes pensaba en darte un castigo cuando te metiste con mi hermana, ella es mía, ¿entiendes?. — Mencionaba de una forma posesiva un tanto infantil y burlona mientras se daba vueltas como si se tratase de un buitre, entre mis pensamientos estaba el cómo hacer frente en esto, el solo dio un pisotón a mis piernas por lo cual no pude evitar quejarme al escucharse un fuerte crujir de huesos. —Vaya pensé que te había mandado a dormir y bien creo que eres un poco masoquista sigamos que no te voy a dejar que te muevas, no hasta que me canse o te salve alguien pero…—

Se detuvo como pensando en quien podría ser de ayuda si no quedaba guerrero poderoso, a no ser que su hermana interfiriera pero era igual de despiadada como el, chasqueo la lengua siguiendo con lo suyo su objetivo estaba bien claro deseaba que no me fuese a mover, así que golpeo más de una vez y sin remordimiento mis piernas, al saber que estaba completamente inutilizables estaba prosiguiendo por mis brazos que se había escuchado igual que hacía segundos.

—Una vez leí cuando era un asqueroso humano un especie de historia, como se llama… lolita esclava de juguete, a las chicas las entrenaban pero les quitaban sus manos y piernas, sería útil tener un guerrero resistente que aguante el sexo rudo, ah bien pero creo que yo sería tan rudo que lo rompería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. — Mencionaba de forma muy cínica luego de tomarme de los suelos, era doloroso, frustrante el no tener esas movilidades para encestar un golpe, estaba mi madre, ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella?, varias lágrimas de impotencia salían.

—¿Eh?, ¿estas llorando?, pobre de ti. — No dudo en golpearme hasta a el segundo piso de esa tienda donde estaba mi madre como su rehén, como lo había dicho no estaba teniendo ni una pizca de piedad sobre mí, me sentía allí tirado como un vil saco de patatas mientras lo comenzaba a observarlo con algo de desdén .

El joven estaba disfrutando eso mis lágrimas y mi mirada, se agacho hasta donde estaba tomándome de los cabellos yo solo no pude evitar gemir del dolor no solo por la jalada de cabellos si no por otras partes del cuerpo que estaban dañadas. Se me acerco para lamer mis lágrimas sentía su áspera lengua recorriendo mis mejillas, mientras hacía sonidos de coraje se escuchaban mis dientes rechinar.

—Es…Peculiar, es algo excitante. — Dijo de una forma muy baja casi hasta tierna hacia mi persona, soltando del agarre que me tenía e introduciendo su mano en la camiseta de la corp capsula, solo dejaba salir esos sonidos de coraje. —Llevas rato sin decir alguna palabra, eres un buen chico y no sé cómo te lo dije no tengo marcha atrás, no quiero que 18 se entere, va ser tu secreto y mío claro si sobrevives. —

Mi piel estaba muy erizada por el miedo, cada que pasaba su mano en mi pecho era algo muy raro, mi cuerpo estaba temblando, ese terror en mi lo estaba disfrutando él y no se iba a preocupar por nada, al parecer se había cansado de explorar mi pecho por lo cual poco a poco se abría su pantalón dejando ver aquel falo erguido. —¿Qué pasa nunca habías visto uno de ese tamaño?, ¿tu maestro nunca te entreno para esto? , si debió pues ahora mismo vas a tragarte unos 17 cm. —

Pues debía admitir que era muy grande para ser un androide, pero volteaba mi mirada esperando que no fuese lo último que yo fuese a decir. —Puedes estar orgulloso de ello, pero no me consta que sea de verdad, después de todo eres un androide y te pudieron reconstruir eso. — Dejaba salir como un ligero "vaya, vaya", trague un poco de saliva tratando que no se notase que realmente estaba nervioso por mi vida.

—Se ve que tienes agallas, no me gusta mucho que hables así que como a la escandalosa de tu madre te voy a poner un ball gag, suerte que con el dolor que tienes te va ser útil morder aquella bolita. — Su doble sentido no me agradaba, pero pues más había tardado en estar en ese lugar que me lo puso, no era un lugar muy ordenado después de que lo habían atacado y atacado una infinidad de veces.

—¿En qué me quede?, ah si te demostrare que no es como uno de estos de la tienda, cierto eres muy pequeño creo que aun y hasta eres casto. —si justo había dado en el clavo era muy joven para pensar en sexo, quizás si me había enamorado de mi maestro Gohan y hubiera deseado que me hablara de esos temas pero no quería ser abusado por C-17.

Veía como buscaba un juguete entre los escombros hasta encontrar uno que se movía con mucho vigor, el androide movió su cabeza de forma inocente como si se preguntara algo a sí mismo y si justamente lo estaba haciendo. —¿Qué tan elástico sería el ano de un virgen?, hay disculpa no puedes hablar creo que voy a tener que saberlo por mí mismo, bien. — Sonaba muy malicioso justo cuando se preparaba para bajar mis pantalones, el tarareaba una canción la cual parecía un opening de un anime shonen.

El parecía disfrutar eso el tenerme a su merced, cada que iba acercando dicho juguete sentía aquella sensación de taquicardia y si miles de cosas me pasaba por mi cabeza hasta que se detuvo, me le quedaba viendo sin comprender hasta que lo introdujo así sin tener la delicadeza de lubricar, cerré mis ojos por aquel dolor al parecer entre más estaba haciendo eso peor me iba a ir.

—Vaya, eres algo difícil. — No dejaba de verme con curiosidad moviendo manualmente dicho juguete había comenzado de movimientos suaves mientras miraba mi miembro que estaba flácido, era algo molesto para mi pues en mi duro entrenamiento era sencillo concentrarme, pero ese pequeño vaivén comenzaba a hacer que me pasaran imágenes por mi mente.

Podía ser que no fuese aquella persona que le quería decir te amo, pero no estaba en una situación para ello, al verme que no cooperaba un poco se agachaba a introducir mi miembro a su boca lo cual no pude evitar estremecerme un poco soltando un sonido ahogado.

Una leve sonrisa dejaba ver mientras succionaba, cada vez movía su lengua pasando por la punta de mi glande era una sensación extraña como molesta pero a la vez me hacía que de poco a poco se fuese avivando mi hombría, la sensación de cosquilleo en aquella zona y aquel roce me estaba poniendo intranquilo era algo que no sentía cuando me masturbaba pensando en Gohan pero tampoco significaba que me gustara.

—Bien que te gusta se puede notar, vaya quien iba a decirlo. — El dejo de lamer y succionar, se acercaba a mi mientras remojaba sus labios con su lengua, me iba a quitar la gag ball por lo cual me dejo respirar ya que eso me estorbaba un poco, este se estaba riendo por mis ligeras expresiones jadeaba un poco luego que se le había ocurrido encender aquel juguete, emitía ligeros sonidos mientras el paso sus dedos por mi boca.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan orgulloso, quizás luego te pille para seguir haciendo cosas como estas, cierto recuérdame no romperte los brazos y los pies, así puedes jugar, ¿lo entiendes?, no puedo siempre pedir a mi hermana que me haga este tipo de favores. —Jalaba levemente mi cabello, era doloroso mientras se frotaba al sentir mi miembro erecto, por lo menos los fluidos del azabache brindaban esta vez un poco de lubricación, no dejaba que emitiera alguna palabra solo sonidos de dolor o placer, lo que si se notaba es que era muy posesivo pues me daba mordisqueadas en el cuello dejándome algo de marcas y en mis labios.

Solo me daba algo de coraje que era el primero recorriendo mi piel, el sabor de mi sudor u otros fluidos, no obstante el desgaste de mi ki había sido muy considerable junto con las golpizas que me estaba propinando, seguro que si no estuviera haciendo dichas cosas me mataría o no lo sé, me daba tanta rabia que no solo yo si no que tenía que salvar a mamá de sus garras.

No obstante era un adolescente y no pude evitar correrme, el mayor no pudo evitar que aquella sonrisa burlona saliera entre sus labios levantándose. —Mira lo que hiciste maldito mocoso, me ensuciaste mi atuendo favorito, ya lo veras. — Temía que ahora si todo llegara a su fin pero no era así.

Saco dicho vibrador de mi para esta vez ir más enserio, esta vez estaba introduciendo su falo en mi cosa que no había sido muy brusco pues la primera vez me había dolido, tomaba mis piernas y las flexionaba era doloroso al estar roto mis huesos pero era una de las mejores formas, cada que daba una embestida iba reaccionando de nuevo mi miembro, tragaba saliva tratando de no emitir sonido alguno pero era imposible esa respiración entre cortada y el viendo mis expresiones, cada vez lo hacía de una forma más rápida y brusco.

Sentía cada estocada de forma extraña su miembro tenía más dureza al mismo tiempo una pequeña palpitación con cada roce del vaivén y si estaba a punto de correrse el azabache, me quito un peso de encima cuando ocurrió, se hizo a un lado jadeando, yo estaba con unos leves movimientos involuntarios con dificultad me puse de lado.

El cuándo regreso a la normalidad simplemente llamaba a C-18 que parecía que le estaba regañando, se paró y me percataba de ello. —Fue divertido, quiero jugar nuevamente contigo, ¿tu nombre es Trunks verdad?, ahh no importa, asegúrate de sobrevivir voy a soltar a tu madre, espero que como buen guerrero te recuperes pronto. — Me dijo de forma cínica y por lo menos había hecho lo que prometió solo que desde ese entonces más ganas tuve de matarlo.


	5. Recipiente

Tras mi recuperación todo lo que hacía era entrenar luego durar mucho en la bañera tratando de querer arrancarme la piel por el simple coraje de que tenía mucha impotencia, al igual no quería que mi madre me viera triste pero era totalmente inevitable, el comer me daba asco y la noche me daba terror por pensar de que ellos atacarían la ciudad y volverían a hacer lo mismo, aquellas marcas en mis brazos eran muy visibles, esta vez no pude contener mi coraje pues las lágrimas estaban saliendo solas mientras veía la luz de la luna estar brotando desde mi ventana, mi deseo estaba que ardía por querer destrozar a ese androide que le había apagado la vida a mi tan amado maestro, en eso mamá estaba entrando a mi cuarto de forma sigilosa mientras yo lloraba ella simplemente me abrazo. —Trunks; cariño ya no llores ya pronto vas a poder hacer algo por tu cuenta. — En eso aleje sus brazos de mí viendo con algo de coraje a quien me había dado la vida.

—No mamá, esto es un asco yo doy asco; este futuro da asco quiero destrozarlo, quiero que me suplique, quiero verlo explotar desde sus entrañas, deseo…— En eso mi madre me puso el dedo índice en mis labios lo cual solo baje mi vista, si tenía ese sentimiento sádico de escucharlo y que simplemente me pidiera perdón y no solo a mi si no a Gohan.

—Eso es, bueno Trunks aquí está la medicina recuerda que es buena para que te recuperes, pronto podrás ir en el tiempo cuando se cargue la batería. — Estaba bien no me quedaba más que eso esperar y ser paciente pues los guerreros del pasado no querían ver a un joven saiyajin sin ánimos de nada, ¿o sí?.

—Sabe; me hubiera gustado que Gohan viajara para que viera más a su padre y bueno en dado caso que yo no pueda derrotar a los androides yo traer a papá o a al señor Gokú. — Mi madre había tirado casi todo el té medicinal que tenía servido luego de sonreír un poco nerviosa. —Me temo que no cariño, bueno lo siento toma el té. — Me le quedaba viendo algo curioso.

—¿Qué pasa mamá? — su simple sonrisa falsa envenenaba el ambiente dado vueltas a preguntas sin fin. —No es nada Trunks, trata de descansar nos vemos ya no llores. — La detuve mis ojos buscaban respuestas en su mirada llena de temores, luego de poder entender que no era la hora correcta poco a poco fui soltándola, me resignaba pues no habría forma de saber lo que no me iba a decir.

Eran las 4 am y yo no podía conciliar el sueño pues me senté a leer uno de los libros que conservaba mi abuelo trataba sobre multiversos y los viajes en el tiempo, tocaba con tanta ternura cada hoja de aquel libro cada que leía eso pensaba en que en alguna parte de mi línea del tiempo yo era feliz amando a Gohan y estando a lado de mi padre, ahora era solo un simple idiota que no podía hacer nada lo cual no pude evitar sentirme miserable y llorar de nuevo, tenía en mi mente aquella imagen de Gohan sin vida en mis brazos y que nunca le pude decir nada, ahora también tenía el pesar de aquel rostro del androide que se burlaba de mi entre mis pesadillas.

"Es frustrante, es frustrante. " decía para mí mismo en mi mente, así habían pasado si acaso 2 días y cada vez me veía mal, adivinen quien vio eso nada menos que mi madre la cual ese día se sentó a mi lado dándome una taza de té.

La tomaba de forma delicada mientras exhalaba un poco para que no estuviera tan caliente, como era costumbre de la familia Briefs nosotros hacíamos ruidos para decir que estábamos disfrutando algo, era como un gato que comenzaba a ronronear por estar excitado. (nt: no sé si estoy bien, como la familia de Gokú es oriental debo suponer que los Briefs también por eso les pongo las costumbres japonesas.)

La cosa era seria pues casi mi madre no me invitaba a hacer eso, ella suspiraba pero se le veía un poco afligida tanto así que comenzaba a fumar, no emití palabra para que ella supiera que la estaba esperando. —Sabes Trunks, siempre estoy muy segura de mis inventos pero con la máquina del tiempo me he vuelto un poco soberbia, y me ha dado una leve paliza pues no sé si funcionara del todo, tengo miedo de que no puedas regresar. — Yo simplemente la tome de la mano negando lentamente como para decir que todo iba a salir bien. —No te preocupes recuerda mi cuerpo es resistente en todo caso al final antes de irme quiero estudiar lo que investigaste, ¿te parecer?, es decir si la maquina se descompone yo la podría reparar recuerda que soy un niño genio. — No pude evitar sonreír hacía semanas que no lo hacía pero mi madre hizo una mueca amarga.

—Puede ser hijo, pero antes de seguir con esto necesito hacerte una pregunta sumamente directa. — afirmaba lentamente y sonrojado mientras jugueteaba con la taza que tenía un logo de la c.c, me gustaba que mi madre fuese así de directa yo le tenía mucha confianza. —Trunks;¿tú estabas enamorado de Gohan, verdad? — No pude evitar emitir sonidos era como querer tartamudear pero no emitía alguna que pudiera ella saber.

—Debo suponer que sí, mira lo rojo que te encuentras y calma Trunks. — sorbía un poco de té con mucha pena mientras respiraba el olor a tabaco que exhalaba mi madre, estaba siempre muy acostumbrado también en ocasiones mi abuelo reflejaba el mismo ambiente maduro en la c.c.

—Sí; bueno al estar siempre con Gohan me fui enamorando era la sensación más placentera que tenía y bueno yo…— No hallaba donde meter mi cabeza por la pregunta esa, si sentía miles de cosas por él, quería que hubiera sido mi primera vez luego de ello me puse muy triste, me comenzaba a doler la cabeza lo cual hizo que me parara de golpe y fuese a vomitar como no iba alcanzar solo lo hice en el lavabo.

—Calma Trunks…— Mi madre se paraba a darme unas cuantas palmadas para que me tranquilizara, eran cosas que a menudo no expresaba y ella sabía cómo era, baje la mirada luego de abrazarla. —No entiendo por qué, me detesto a mí mismo no lo pude salvar. — Mencione luego de que me secara las lágrimas me tomo de los hombros. —Tienes que ser fuerte Trunks, yo también lo siento por Gohan…Yo también quería lo mejor para ambos yo sabía que tú estabas enamorado de él y por ello yo…—

Me le quede mirando, mi misma mirada angustiada la estaba interrogando y ella más que nada sabía. —Yo también estaba enamorada de él, pero yo veía por ti ya que Gohan nunca presto atención en tus sentimientos ya sabes era muy despistado, a lo siento Trunks sé que debo mantenerme fuerte pero me da tristeza, yo quería…Yo iba hacer un invento para que siguieran teniendo hijos con sangre saiyajin. —

Parpadeaba más de una vez al no comprenderlo, ¿yo tener hijos de Gohan?, de allí me toque el estómago imaginando la sensación y luego voltearla ver buscando más respuestas. —P-epero eso es imposible. — Ella no podía estar hablando de ello pues se había guardado todo, trataba de ser comprensivo para algo que no comprendía del todo, en parte mi madre era la mejor mira que estar viendo por mí antes.

—Es mejor que se termine el tema, un día lo retomaremos mamá. — Ella solo apretaba mis hombros mientras trataba de alejarla estaba muy mal, muy triste por su perdida. —Te equivocas y no Trunks, no …Yo iba a usarte como recipiente tu ibas a tener un cuerpo femenino para luego dar a luz guerreros fuertes, supuse que era la única forma que fueses feliz con él y yo bueno …En realidad sigo respetando y amando a tu padre, pero son muchos años en que él y yo. —

Hice una pequeña y amarga mueca al no saber si eso estaba bien o mal, de todos modos Gohan no me hubiera amado o no como quisiera. —No mamá; quizás mi respuesta iba a darte un no, pues si hubiera querido a Gohan sería tal y como es, que me ame por sí mismo y no por que estemos atados. —

Así había quedado nuestro tema no supe como tomarlo del todo a todo, en veces me preguntaba cómo sería haber hecho todo ese proceso con Gohan y en otras solo el querer amor normal o querer que él y mamá se amasen aunque yo estuviera callando, digo el amor es muy caprichoso quizás iba a encontrar a alguien más especia.

Tiempo después Trunks hace el primer viaje en el tiempo donde avisa a Gokú sobre la llegada de los androides, al final de ello Gohan es quien toma confianza con el joven de agarrar unos refrescos sin embargo Trunks…

—¿Eres Gohan cierto? — El menor me estaba sonriendo mientras tomaba aquel refresco y yo solo no pude evitar acercarme a él, de la misma forma yo le sonreí tragando esos sentimientos encontrados de querer llorar de felicidad. —Sí, ese es mi nombre señor, ¿Qué pasa?. — No pude evitar abrazarlo y llorar. —Lo siento, lo siento mucho no puedo decirte lo que pasa pero un día lo comprenderás, solo quiero escuchar de ti eso. — Recibía unas cuantas palmadas del menor sin saber que pasaba luego de regalarme aquella sonrisa inocente. —No entiendo nada, pero te perdono de todo pero ya no estés triste mejor sonríe y seamos amigos, ¿sí?. — El pequeño niño me daba la mano para sellar aquella promesa y la cerré, yo no iba a dejar que los androides de esta época arruinaran su presente.

[Aquí es cuando Trunks se une a los guerreros Z, para luego enfrentar a C-17 y C18 junto con el android Cell.]


End file.
